The Answer
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: My twist on how Couples' Therapy should have ended. We deserved an answer to that teaser question. "Do you two still love each other?" One-shot!


**Please review!**

_"Do you two still love each other?" Dr. Baker asked looking between the two._

_Reba's shoulder's slumped as her purse dropped down to her forearm. How dare he ask her that question! Her gaze went to Brock before going back to Dr. Baker. "Hey, sorry I'm late." A familiar voice rang from behind her. It was Barbra Jean. "Oh, good, Reba, you're still here. C'mon, let's gang up on Brock!" She smiled wrapping an arm around Reba and pulling her close._

_"That's the other voice." Reba said before leaving the office. After Dr. Baker spoke to her, she headed down to her car and drove home._

Reba walked into her house and dropped her purse and the arm chair before dropping onto the couch. She groaned into the pillow before turning over onto her back. Her day was not turning out how she had planned. "Hey Mom, how'd did it go with Dad and Barbra Jean's therapist?" Cheyenne asked coming downstairs.

"Not good." Reba grunted putting her arm over her eyes. Her other arm rested on her stomach.

Cheyenne frowned. "What happened?" She leaned against the back of the couch and looked, worriedly, down at her mother.

Reba shook her head and sat up. "Nothing. It's not worth talking about." She looked at her eldest daughter's attire. "You looked dressed up."

"I know." Cheyenne smiled. "I was wondering if you would watch Elizabeth tonight. Van, Jake, Kyra, and I are going to the movies. We aren't leaving until later so she should be asleep the whole time we're gone."

"Yeah, that's fine. You guys are all going to the movies together?" Reba asked curiously.

Cheyenne nodded. "Yeah, Kyra and I are going to go to a different movie though. I don't like scary movies. I always cry and it messes up my make up."

Reba smiled lightly. "Well, we'd hate for that to happen." She stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Have a great time." She found Jake and Van in the kitchen with a pile of candy on the table. "What are you guys doing?"

"Van and I don't want to pay for all the theater candy so we came up with a plan." Jake nodded with a proud smile.

"Yeah, Jake and I saw a picture of a man who got pregnant. So, I am going to wear this sweat shirt and we are going to fill it with candy so we don't look suspicious." Van grinned showing his teeth. Reba stared at them for a moment before shaking her head. "It's the perfect plan!"

"Van, if you put the candy in there it's not going to look right. A woman that's pregnant has a smooth round belly, not a lumpy droopy one." Reba pointed out placing her palms on the counter top.

Van stood up and walked over to her slowly. "Well, good thing I'm not a pregnant woman. I'm a pregnant man." He turned to Jake. "C'mon, maybe you have a sweat shirt you could use."

Reba's eyes widened. "Ah, ah, ah, you are not turning my son into a pregnant boy." She said pointing at him. Van stomped like a three year old, but left the room with Jake.

Later, Reba was laying on her couch reading a book. A glass of wine stood on the coffee table beside her, Elizabeth's monitor on the end table by her head. Her body was facing the door which opened soon to show Brock. Reba looked past her book and groaned when she saw him. "What do you want Brock?"

"I want to talk about what happened today." Brock said closing the door and walking over. He sat down on the couch when she sat up and scooted back.

"What's to discuss?" Reba asked, playing dumb, as she grabbed her wine glass.

Brock took it from her and placed it behind him. "Dr. Baker asked if we still loved each other. I'm pretty sure there's a lot to discuss."

Reba shook her head. "He was a butt head." She tossed her book onto the coffee table and rubbed her forehead. "Why do you even want to talk about this? You are trying to work on your marriage for Barbra Jean. Why would anything I say affect that?"

"Because I love you." Brock blurted out causing Reba to freeze. "Look, Barbra Jean and I are only trying to work it out for Henry. But, if we can't get along, we are only going to cause him further pain." He paused. "I want the divorce. BJ and I just aren't working anymore. I want to know, Reba."

"Know what?" Reba asked, almost too afraid to ask.

Brock studied her face before speaking. "Do you still love me?" He watched as her jaw went slack as her head dropped slightly. "Reba?"

"How could you ask me that?" Reba asked in almost a whisper. "Why would you ask me that? It's been four years since we were married."

"Yeah, but when somebody asks you that question, you don't answer." Brock pointed out. "Reba, just tell you."

Reba stood up. "Why should I?! You left me for Barbra Jean and had the nerve to come by here with her everyday. It's not easy for me, Brock! When you come by here with her, it's not easy. When you stay here and hang out with Jake and invite me to play games, it's not easy. Our whole life hasn't been easy."

Brock stood up. "There's where you're wrong." He stepped towards her. "You know it's easier to get along with me than anybody else. Haven't you ever thought why that is?"

"Brock, we've known each other for over twenty years. Of course, we get along. I should hate you and I don't know why I don't. You did me wrong in so many ways." Reba argued.

"You still aren't answering my question." Brock said with his cocky smirk.

Reba gasped. "You want an answer?" She couldn't contain herself anymore. "Yes!" Brock stepped back in surprise. "Yes, I still love you, but that doesn't change anything. You are married to Barbra Jean. We shouldn't be having this conversation."

Brock stood staring at her. "You still love me?" He smiled lightly. "You're right, though. It doesn't change anything." Reba looked at him. "I'm still going to divorce Barbra Jean. We can have a nice long talk about it and get things settled. Then, you and I can talk about this."

"You actually want to talk about this?" Reba asked surprised. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." Brock nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll talk to you later." With that, he walked out of the house, leaving her to wonder what just happened.

Two weeks had passed and Reba was starting to get used to the way things were becoming. After Brock and Barbra Jean talked, they agreed that a divorce was what was best for them. Brock had told Barbra Jean that he loved Reba, but didn't tell her about Reba's feelings. Brock had been coming by more often and they had told the kids that they were trying things again. One night, they were cuddling on the couch watching TV. Brock leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head. "So, how is this all settling in with you?"

"It's different, but I like it." Reba smiled looking up and him. She pecked his lips right as Van and Jake walked in.

Van let out a scream and covered Jake's eyes, picking him up. "Mrs. H, there are kids in this house!" He hurried over to the staircase and put Jake down. "Move, move, move! Run buddy! Save yourself!" He watched as Jake ran up the stairs and turned to them. He walked slowly over to them and started bobbing his head slightly. "I'm watching you two." He went upstairs, leaving Reba and Brock to laugh on the couch.

"Love you, Brock." Reba chuckled.

"Love you too, Reba." Brock smiled kissing her again.

**Please review! This is my first Reba story so I hope I did good!**


End file.
